


代理型孟乔森综合症

by 942320122



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/942320122/pseuds/942320122
Summary: 罕见心理疾病为主题写的有病大哥和放弃挣扎小男孩
Relationships: 南哥x啊常





	代理型孟乔森综合症

【代理型孟乔森综合症】

背囊带垮了一边的男孩两蹦三跑地旧楼後梯，伸小舌舔红肿的嘴唇，竹签串起的烧卖香喷喷地沾着辣油和生抽，显然被他咬掉大半。

身量抽长的他拉开铁丝网隔尘门，挂在门把手的塑料袋里装着花红绿的吸管，两支维记鲜牛奶。

“给啊常，备注：上课作早餐。”便利贴印着讨孩童喜欢的小黄鸭。

他疑惑地拿取，再推门走进狭小的私人房，将耳朵贴在墙壁悄悄摸摸听，邻近房间里的男人貌似不在家。

啊常的脚丫左踩右蹭，才终于脱掉那对“白饭鱼”，学生运动短裤露出他结实的小腿，裹着阳光抹过的蜜色，光滑矫健。

啊常想起隔壁房间的租客非常好看，像杂志周刊的头版女郎，飘逸的直黑发，温柔体贴，皮肤比啊常见过的人都白。

他很喜欢隔壁房间的租客，经常不敢与对方对视，远远看见脸颊都会发红想象到梦遗的画面。

他在合租房子的客厅打游戏机，啊常身旁有人落座，他被那人的低沉烟嗓惊吓得掉下巴，这是比他大许多的男性——他隔壁房间的租客是男人。

“每周的礼拜一回收商都会收集玻璃樽，喝完牛奶可摆入那边的空货架。”扎丸子头的男人坐到啊常身旁，撩起袖口的手臂青筋萦绕。

啊常过于惊讶而木讷应他：“嗯，嗯啊。”他扔掉游戏机就往门口外跑，怀里捧住三、五支空玻璃樽。

与男人熟练起来后，啊常惯例喊他“南哥”。像是长兄的南哥对啊常很关心，煮饭给他吃，买零食饮料送他，陪他通宵在球场打球。

感觉没什么不好，可是啊常偶尔很困惑，他也不知道为什么南哥有的时候很不对劲。他让他躺床上待好休息，喂他粉色浓甜的咳药水，见面时担心地摸他的脸和额头问他是不是生病。

明明啊常没觉得自己生病。

不过他洗澡时热水老是到半途出问题，害他冲冷水澡冻得感冒，感冒难受的时候南哥陪着啊常，给他买川贝枇杷膏，给他熬制补充营养的药汤。

每晚睡前，南哥柔和地望着长得越来越俊俏的啊常，眼神亲切，握住他视为胞弟的男孩的手，亲他淡红的指腹。

连在外地的父母都比不过南哥对啊常的关注和照顾......可是啊常觉得好像有什么不对劲，南哥整天用关爱同情的目光看他，颇有不自在感。

南哥后来煮饭给啊常吃，好多次啊常咬到鸡腿断裂的骨头，被划破舌头嘴巴，痛得他捂住嘴可怜兮兮地晃头。

之后一段时间南哥又开始细心地照顾啊常，他做温凉的皮蛋粥给啊常，用棉花棒给啊常涂消炎药膏。

“唔要.....唔嗯......痛死啦。”啊常口齿不清地叫唤。

“你躲来躲去我看不见伤口，啊常乖，不要动。”南哥哄他。

“你为什么不把鸡腿去骨啊，哥......”啊常哀哀道，腿把被子踢到床底。

等到伤好起来，南哥说啊常发烧，给身体一直健康的他吃退烧药片。被南哥带去医院看病的啊常懵懵懂懂，单独隔间里，医生严肃地察看男孩的喉咙和眼白，问他会不会头晕身体发软。

啊常应答得很快，说最近疲倦嗜睡，被老师骂自己上课分心，但他集中不到精神。

“他身体很好，没有疾病。作为监护人，要多注意小孩有没有胡乱吃药，他可能会药物依赖。”医生公事公办地嘱咐南哥：“我给你些许维生素，增强免疫力的。”

南哥不信医生，他心烦地带着啊常离开，手掌抚摸少年的浅棕色短发，握住他的肩膀让他面向自己。

“啊常，你病得很重，昨天到现在都有发烧。哪里都治不好了，温度计测量结果正常，可是你身体在发热......你看。”

南哥拉过啊常，手背贴上清秀男孩的额头，啊常明明觉得没发烧，可是点点头，又觉得南哥亲他额头的触感很冷。

"这庸医......我们换别的诊所。"男孩踢掉球鞋，听到回家后的南哥沉声道。

在温柔如母爱泛滥的目光里，啊常就着矿泉水吞咽药片，苦涩味浸过舌头。

他晕晕乎乎地走向卧室，被莫名出现的皮球绊倒，额头磕破皮，砸得软乎乎的脸蛋破相。

地板斑斑点点茄汁似的血，像是蛋包饭写的歪歪扭扭字体。

躺在冰凉地板的啊常翻身，他看见扎起发的南哥大步冲过来，药品齐全的药箱刚好摆放在客厅。

棉花、消毒药水和胶布，男人语调温柔又担忧，他抱啊常的力道放得轻缓，处理伤口的时候仔细地摸过男孩的脸庞。

"怎么这样不小心，这里也伤，那里又伤。我煮东西给你吃，晚餐吃皮蛋瘦肉粥好不好？"

南哥盖回药箱，扶啊常去到他租的单间，替他掖好床被，到洗手间准备湿温毛巾帮他擦脸。

空气里透出一种憋闷，窗户被风吹得发出吱呀声，似乎本來健康的男孩不应该病得这副模样。

啊常砸吧唇舌，感觉伤口疼，身体没劲头晕 还想呕吐，他不太痛快地踢脚，手臂抓住南哥的衣摆。

"不想吃......好难受......南哥，我是不是快死掉......"

黑直发顺滑的男人忍俊不禁，烟嗓憋出一句:"不会。我在这里照顾你，你只是生病。"

连续数月，啊常也不是智商出错，他再怎么虚弱都好，没理由隔三差五地生病和受伤。

扎丸子头的南哥只有在他生病时，眼神柔和得像推轮椅的看护。那具备热度的关切眼神，隐约让男孩明白什么。

为什么南哥每次都要照顾他呢？

叩叩叩。砰砰。

神游的啊常，脚步虚浮地挪到走廊，他在外明明活力四射，踏进家门时卻惹人可怜的病弱。

维记鲜牛奶的玻璃瓶跌碎，那股头痛袭来使得啊常跪倒在地，他抬眼，觉得出租屋外的阳光透不进家里。

男孩敲响南哥房间的门，他不在家，视线中那道门歪扭，斜出一道道重影。

门缝被少年的八达通卡插进，划开简单门锁，冒冷汗的男孩察看隔壁租客的屋内。

杂乱不堪的桌面，顶部的橱柜，全部都摆放绿红的瓶瓶罐罐，颜色像啊常喝牛奶的吸管。

杂志封面女郎般精致的长发男人，没有病痛，他不应该满屋子药品。

脊背突然一阵毛骨悚然，啊常迅速关掉门。

已经初有成长轮廓的男孩撑着虚软身体回到自己房内。

他猛地抡向墙壁，拳头被漆皮脱落的灰墙擦伤，凹凸分明的指节红肿冒血。

他要搬屋。

可是男孩的眼皮渐渐沉重，他像体力不支，昏倒在地板。

"你病得很重......"

"我来照顾你。你不要去学校，那里很多传染病，你只要在家里......"

啊常的嘴巴被皮带绑住，他四肢的关节流出黑红的血，皮肉被医用绷带缠绕，来人小心翼翼地替他包扎。

南哥连家居服都没来得及替换，他掰开啊常的下颚，指腹将药丸推进男孩的喉咙，直到他干呕地咽下。

啊常想，他以后大概吃不到学校旁沾辣油的烧卖和酸咸美味的碗仔翅了。

男孩瘫在床铺，他好想去球场。


End file.
